


Sweet Life, (MITA Side Story)

by EmeraldFalcon



Series: Maniac In The Americas [6]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 20:10:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldFalcon/pseuds/EmeraldFalcon
Summary: Harry finally bonds with Abasi.





	Sweet Life, (MITA Side Story)

Harry shivered as he finished drawing the last lines of the ritual markings in chalk. They were in a small cabin that Godric had conned out of his childe. They had to be alone for the ritual to work completely, for it to take effect. The only company the two had was a single snake who was keeping a lookout. They couldn’t use wards because they would interfere with the ritual magic they had to set in place. He wore nothing and neither did Abasi, he wasn’t exactly uncomfortable with nudity but he was still getting to know Abasi, and he was a little uncomfortable with the others. 

Once the markings were set on the floor he took the two brass bowls and set them at each side before gesturing for Abasi to sit. Once both were settled the next step was simple, the drawing of runes on each other. He picked up his bowl and leaned forward to begin drawing the runes along the lighter skin. It was odd to see the way the white paint reflected on the pale skin but even more so it was odd to see the paint seep into the skin and begin to glow with the magic. When the last rune was drawn they all glowed softly before fading into nothingness, the vampire not even twitching. 

He watched Abasi pick up the bowl in front of him and began to trace the runes onto his skin. He shivered at the sticky feel of the vampires blood being painted onto him. His runes were different than the others, he was the master to his soon to be servant Abasi. He didn’t like the idea of it but he knew its purpose, its meaning, and its need. He would protect the vampires life, cherish it, as he had saved it. He closed his eyes and tried to fight the twitching and shifting as the fingers brushed and tickled their way across his skin, cold but steady. He could feel the sudden warmth spread through him as the magic set off and groaned softly when the warmth spread further and he felt a second warmth, one that wasn't his yet it was? He opened his eyes just as the glows slowly faded away. 

He took a few deep breaths and then extended his arm out to the vampire who leaned forward and gently took it. A soft clicking sound and a pinch of pain and the rush of warmth spread through him again. Though this one was new, he was no stranger to the feeling of blood being taken from him this way, but this time it was very new. He could feel the warmth, the rush of pleasure, but there was something else. He couldn’t quite place it but it was very new. He looked down and watched the pale form drink from him, the other was healing very well, almost no sign of the burns and injuries that had inflicted him. Even his hair was already at chin length. Slowly the mouth and fangs pulled free and the wound licked clean before the eyes looked up, those mint green orbs filled with the very emotion he couldn’t place before. Alive.


End file.
